


It's just sin, really

by timekill3r



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, High Chaos (Dishonored), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i just want to give u sin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timekill3r/pseuds/timekill3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Whaler paying a visit to his Overseer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's just sin, really

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WahlBuilder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/gifts).



Monroe comes to the Abbey late at night, as usual. The High Overseer keeps his windows open, an invitation for the heretic, and Monroe is grateful for it. It’s nice to feel welcome.

(Especially when you’d break a wall to get to the man, just for a touch, a kiss maybe. He wouldn’t dare take more if he wasn’t welcome.)

Oleg always knows when his Whaler appears, Monroe is sure of that. But the Overseer never gives any indication that he does. Monroe wraps his arms around him from behind, as always, and leans in to place a kiss on the man’s neck.

“Hello, darling.”

“Monroe.”

Sometimes they talk. Sometimes they drink. Sometimes they just fuck, roughly and with no words, only moans between them. Tonight seems to be more of a wordless kind, judging by how Oleg is just staring at the letters in front of him. Monroe doesn’t mind. 

He kisses Oleg’s neck again and turns him around, pulls him close to press their bodies tight against each other. There’s surprise on the High Overseer’s face, but Monroe doesn’t give him time to ask questions. The kiss is rough and deep, and tastes of the cheap wine Monroe drinks when he’s bored. He smirks at the way his Overseer is clutching the front of his coat, holding him in place instead of pushing away. It means he was right in his assumptions.

And it’s enough to make them both just a little bit hard. (Monroe says it’s because of how good Oleg smells and because of the quiet, soft noises he makes when he’s kissed like that. Because he’s the High Overseer and Monroe is a heretic, ruining him, and he gets off on that. It’s as good a lie as any. He supposes Oleg has his own lies.) Monroe picks him up, the man’s light as a feather, and carries him to bed. Their clothes go fast enough, scattered on the floor around the bed, with Monroe taking his time only to trail a line of wet kisses between Oleg’s hip bones.  
He could keep kissing the man all night, kiss and lick every part of his body. They don’t have time for this, so Monroe puts his greedy mouth right on Oleg’s cock. 

Whoever said that heretics only take was wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Just because I can ;3
> 
> Monroe belongs to me, Oleg belongs to the recipient.
> 
> There would be more already, but I have to go back to presentation hell.


End file.
